


the hearth.

by zenospenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling, F/M, Named Warrior of light, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Solus is Sad, im bad at tagging, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenospenos/pseuds/zenospenos
Summary: Emperor Solus zos Galvus finds himself enamored with one of his courtesans.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	the hearth.

The gentle sounds of the Emperor’s groaning fill the room along with the crackles and pops of the hearth, casting shadows over the couple as the miqo’te woman settled herself between his legs, dainty little hands trailing down the linen and pearlescent buttons of his shirt. L’wiwe is gentle as she unzips his trousers, palming his half-hard length through the fabric of his smallclothes. 

Solus sits back in his chair, closing his eyes and letting his hand come to rest on the top of her head, mussing up her hair, stroking the space between her ears. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He groans as he feels her tender touch against his cock, her warm breath spilling over him. L’wiwe smiles a toothy grin, squeaking as he pushes her head down into his thigh. She grunts as she pushes against his grip, craning her neck so that she could breathe. 

“Mmph! You just… ugh!” She groans, but Solus only shushes her, pressing her further into his thigh as he hardened in front of her. 

“What did we talk about?” He asks, looking down at her with feigned displeasure.

“Apologies, Your Radiance.” L’wiwe resigns, waiting for him to remove his hand from her head. When he does, she shoots back up to her kneeling position, carefully grasping his cock in her hand, a hungry look in her eyes. 

A once-predatory gaze turned pliant, Solus had found her traveling on a ship following too closely to the Ilsabardian coastline. Oh, how she had cried to him as his men had scoured the ship for resources, imprisoning the crew for breaking the Garlean maritime law. She, however, had been spared from their cruel fate, once her.. occupation had been revealed to him.

“For a courtesan, you’re awfully jumpy.” He says, here in the present. L’wiwe scowls, guiding the tip of his cock to her lips, smearing his precome over them as she groaned at the taste. 

It’s a familiar feeling, one that she’s happily partaken in for the past two years. Solus had been kind to her, and in that kindness, they had developed a sort of odd friendship that only they could understand. 

“For an Emperor, you’re awfully laid-back.” She quipped before letting a long, labored lick from the base to his tip, a string of saliva connecting her tongue to his flushed cockhead. 

Solus grunted, tightening the grip on her hair. He ached. 

“Quiet.” He says, but it’s gentle in the way that he shushes her, and she happily obliges, clasping her lips around the tip of his cock and suckling, working him up in a way only she knew how. 

His gloved fingers carded through her hair as he leant back and sighed at her ministrations, scratching at the base of her ear with a pleasant touch. L’wiwe moans around him, the vibrations causing his cock to twitch within her mouth, hardening him even more. 

She pulls back, holding her head in her hands as she watches his cock twitch up and down with adoration, pulling a labored grunt from the Emperor. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop, now did I?” He asks, eyebrow raised. 

“Ah, no, Your Radiance.” L’wiwe concedes in a sultry tone, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and pumping slowly, “But you look so wonderful like this.” 

He smiles down at her, noticing her tail flicking up and down, agitated. He had commanded her to take things slowly, and though he knew that she was not one to be gentle about things—

“Good girls get rewarded.” He reminded her, tilting his head back and enjoying her mouth around his cock. 

“Of course, Your Radiance.” 

L’wiwe hums, doting on her beloved Emperor with flushed cheeks as she gradually began to take him further into her mouth. Her hand lazily pumped the base of his shaft as her mouth stretched around his girth, causing her jaw to ache something awful. 

Even after two long, eventful years of servicing the Emperor, she could never truly get used to the sheer size of him inside her throat. Solus was kinder than other patrons she’d had in the past, however, and never pushed her to do anything she was uncomfortable with. 

She pulls herself off of him, lazily jerking him off with one hand as she looks upwards towards him adoringly, catlike eyes adjusting to the low lighting of the room. 

“How fares your grandson?” She asks coyly, and Solus chuckles. 

“He’s a toddler. What more can I say?” 

He moans under her tongue as she returns his cock to her mouth, relaxing her throat as she sunk down to the base of his pelvis, swallowing around him over and over until he grunted, pulling her up by the nape of her neck, golden eyes blown wide by the sheer pleasure of her throat. 

“Ah—” 

He breathes in deeply, releasing her neck so that she can continue her work, and she grasps his cock in two hands, giving him little kitten licks to ease him back into the rhythm of things. 

“You’re such a good girl.” He moans out, grasping the armrests of his chair, sweat dotting the outline of his forehead. L’wiwe hums around his cock once more, feeling his balls tense something terrible. He was close, awfully so, and she flashed up a smile at her Emperor as her hand lazily pumped the middle of his cock, lovingly watching it bounce in her hand. 

“May I—” 

“Yes.” Solus interrupts her, closing his eyes and feeling the warmth in his cheeks grow as his orgasm came nearer and nearer to completion. L’wiwe grins, sinking to the bottom third of his cock before suctioning her lips around his shaft, bobbing her head up and down until she feels his balls clench under her chin and he groans, grip tightening in her hair as his cock twitches, shooting ropes of hot come down her throat. She swallows dutifully, holding her head down before his cock starts to become flaccid in her mouth, pulling away with a lingering suck. 

She is careful as she uses the hem of her shirt to clean off his cock, tucking him back into his trousers with a smile. Solus curves his hand under her chin, forcing her gaze up at him. He contemplates what to do next, and his heart pangs to see her look so helpless between his legs. 

He hums, his mind made up. 

“Up.” He commands, patting the top of his thighs. L’wiwe understands this command, licking her lips as she kisses his crotch lightly, shifting from her kneeling position between his legs and climbing up into his lap. 

She’s gentle as she nestles her head against his chest, hearing his irregular heartbeat through the layers of cloth covering him. He pets her like he would a docile animal, and she purrs in his ear. It’s a mutual relationship of trust, one that’s been derived from many nights like these, where the crackling of the fireplace and the gentle sounds of their breaths combining were the only sounds to be heard. 

He finds himself dozing off with her in his arms, the warmth of the hearth and her body curled into him causing him to slip in and out of consciousness. As she purrs in his ear, his hand slips down the nape of her neck and runs along her spine, drawing a hushed moan from the back of her throat. 

“Your Radiance~” She whimpers, a sound that goes straight to his cock. Solus groans, thinking of all he would give to shave a few years off of his body so he could go for a round two, or maybe three. 

No, he was a Grandsire now, and though he was only forty-two summers old, he felt ancient. This empire that he had built, the connections he had made.. the wife and son he had buried. All of them led up to this moment, where he held this whore desperately in his arms, trying to feel something other than the constant pain that surrounded him. 

He was at a loss. 

“L’wiwe.” He grunts, shifting in his seat. Her eyes flutter open, and she gazes up at him with wide, blown pupils. 

“Another round, Your Radiance?” She asks, but Solus shakes his head, tightening his embrace around her. 

“No. I wanted to ask you if you could stay the night.” 

“Oh.” 

“So, will you?” 

L’wiwe smiles, pawing at his chest as she considers his proposition, drawing out her hum of contentment. 

“And what if your servants find a whore in your bed? What will they say, then?” 

He chuckles lightly, pulling her in closer and lifting her into his arms as he stands from his seat. 

“I’m the Emperor. I may bed whoever I want.” 

“I suppose you’re right.”

“I am right.” He says, matter-of-factly. 

He carries her over to his bed, laying her down onto the soft, plush sheets. He can see the light dusting of rouge on her cheeks even in the limited light of the hearth, gloves hands dragging down her blouse and slacks.

“I want you naked.” He whispers, insatiable. “I want you naked, and curled up beside me.” 

L’wiwe chuckles, delicate hands beginning to unbutton her shirt down the center. He watches her undress, golden eyes gleaming down at her petite little body. There was a reason why she was his favorite, and she knew it. 

He gets to work, unbuttoning his own shirt and trousers and slipping under the covers, clutching her to his chest once she’s naked. 

She peeks at him through her bangs as they cover her eyes, and pokes at his nose in her attempt to get his attention. Solus’ eyes flutter open, and he holds her closer to him. 

She sighs, pressing herself up against his chest. 

“Will that be all, Your Radiance?” 

“Yes. Go to sleep.” 

“Of course, Your Radiance.”


End file.
